


Sleepless in Asylum

by Skybloodfox



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, I Tried, I learned everything about this game from fanfiction and partial playthroughs on youtube, I legit just wanted to write sexy times between these two, M/M, Reference to Spanking, Sex Pollen, Trans Waylon Park, Waylon wears the brides dress, there's sex pollen but I mean why not because weird shit happened in the asylum, weddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: Waylon dresses as the bride to lure Eddie into a trap in the closet. It doesn't work. Sex pollen is released. They have sex in the broom closet.





	Sleepless in Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.

“How-how the fuck can you be so _big_?”

The words were pulled from somewhere deep. A partial whine at the end of the sentence made it pleading, begging, almost.

But Waylon was not begging. Nope. Absolutely not.

“Ah, Darling, I could ask how you’re so tight, but that would be _indecent._ ” Eddie’s resulting purr rattled against the walls of the small closet.

The same closet Waylon had lured the bigger man into with a breathless giggle and a trail of white fabric.

“No-no, not, fucking, fair,” Waylon angled his hips, tilting his head back and exposing his pale neck. The resulting gasp from Eddie made him twist his hips and Eddie grabbed Waylon’s corseted waist.

Waylon clutched to the broad shoulders, rising and lowering his hips, fucking himself on Eddie’s fat cock. It was a thick, veiny, thing that spread Waylon’s cunt wide, almost spreading him too wide, and if Eddie had been a fraction bigger, it would have been uncomfortable but as it was, he was the perfect size.

When he’d lured the bigger man into the closet dressed in the wedding dress he’d found hanging on a mannequin near the staircase, Waylon had intended to restrain Eddie with the chains he’d found long enough to keep him busy while Waylon ran off.

Unfortunately, Eddie had tackled him, and they’d fought, and a can of _something_ on an upper shelf had spilled releasing a fine mist. The next thing Waylon knew, he was trying to climb the taller man like a pole and Eddie was picking him up effortlessly, holding him against the wall and hiking his layers of white material up and around his waist, exposing his boxers before yanking them down to reveal Waylon’s bare cunt.

The resulting confusion on the other man’s face gave Waylon enough time to shove him back and onto the ground. He straddled the man’s lap, undoing Eddie’s belt while wide hands fanned across Waylon’s waist and lips attacked his neck, biting and nipping, suckling on his pulse point. When Waylon finally pulled Eddie’s prick free from his pants, he’d given it a curious grope, once, twice, blinking past the sweat threatening to sting his eyes, and smirked at the pleased moan from Eddie’s throat before he’d lowered himself on Eddie’s cock.

Waylon swore he hadn’t wailed like that since his wedding night with his wife. Eddie just whispered soothing words into his ear, telling him what a good wife he was, that he was perfect, and stroked Waylon’s exposed back.

He braced himself on Eddie’s shoulders, lifting slightly, hissing at the faint burn before sliding back down. He bowed his head, trembling as Eddie mouthed and nipped the lobe of his ear and Waylon _moaned_ at the sensation.

“Such a good little wife,” Eddie panted.

“Shut-shut up,” Waylon groaned. He lifted his hips again, the burn less, and slid back down. A curious moan slipped past Eddie’s lips and Waylon shut his eyes, his mouth falling open as he clutched those shoulders and rocked his hips, testing, feeling, before he started bouncing on Eddie’s cock which brought him back to the present and complaining about Eddie and his damn big cock.

“Everything is fair in love and war, _Darling_.” Eddie continued. He removed one hand from Waylon’s hips and Waylon looked down in confusion only to pause and watch as Eddie pulled free his bowtie and undid his top button. The hint of exposed skin caused Waylon to lick his lips. He moved his hands down, hurriedly unbuttoning the rest, his lace covered hands a stark contrast to the scars and muscles that defined Eddie’s chest and abs.

“Oh, oh, _oh_ ,” Waylon whispered, heart beating faster as Eddie’s abs flexed beneath his fingertips. Okay. Yes. Eddie was a-a-a _killer_ , a murderer, but _fuck_ was he built. Waylon never noticed Eddie’s hand drift back to his hips, but he sure as hell noticed when the larger man effortlessly picked him up and pushed him back down.

“Ah, fuck,” Waylon’s toes curled and he arched his back when Eddie did it again. He grabbed Eddie’s arms, clinging to him as he ground down for every one of Eddie’s upward thrusts.

“We-we will need to do something, for your vocabulary, Dearest,” Eddie panted, only just slightly out of breath and Waylon hated him for it when Waylon’s entire body was burning and he was starting to shake with an approaching orgasm. “But I’ll let it pass this time. Nothing a little spanking won’t solve.”

A moan spilled past Waylon’s lips and he sagged forward at the thought of being bent over Eddie’s lap, one hand on his back, the other raining down on his ass while he squirmed on those muscular thighs. He clenched at the idea and the resulting deep groan from Eddie sent a spike of vicious victory up Waylon’s spine.

Still, Waylon was close, but he needed one extra thing to just get him there. He straightened, and licked the tips of his fingers, biting one nail when Eddie’s hands moved up and started tugging the corset material of the wedding dress down to expose his chest. The resulting pleased murmur from Eddie made Waylon pull his spit slicked fingers free. He hiked up the edge of his dress, panting as he slid his hand beneath the layers of material and pawed at his pussy. He felt Eddie slow as he traced fingers along the edges of his stretched core, he could hear how Eddie’s breath hitched before Waylon trailed his fingers up and found his clit.

A small needy whine escaped his mouth as he rubbed his clit with two fingers. He clutched Eddie’s bicep with the other and ground down hard on the cock in him. He was so close and so needy. He just needed, he _needed_ to cum, and Eddie felt so good, _filled him up so much_ —

“Such a _slut_ for me, aren’t you, Darling?” Eddie crooned against Waylon’s ear, giving small short little thrusts that made Waylon want to spread his legs wide. “Come on, my love, say it. _Say it._ ”

“M’mm, I-I, _Eddie._ ” Waylon mewled. He bowed forward, resting his head on a broad shoulder as he squirmed on the lap. He was so close. _So. Fucking. Close._

“Say it, Sweetheart, and I’ll fill you up.” Eddie promised. Waylon didn’t need to see the man’s scarred features to see the cheshire grin on his face. “Or, don’t say it, and I’ll stop.” Eddie stilled his hips and Waylon swore he was going to howl.

“No! No, no, I’m, I’m a-a slut.” Waylon begged. He almost sobbed in relief when Eddie picked up, grunting into his ear as he increased the pace.

“Whose slut?”

“Your, I’m your, your slut,” Waylon managed before his orgasm hit him and he moaned, rubbing his clit while Eddie’s hands roamed his back and hips, touching and feeling every inch of skin Eddie could find. He pressed his forehead against Eddie’s shoulder, his thighs shaking as he rode it out before he sagged against Eddie like a ragdoll. Panting like he’d been running for his life.

Dimly, he realized Eddie was carefully freeing his hand from beneath the edge of the dress. Waylon turned his head slightly, blinking through that post-orgasm heat as he watched Eddie bring his soaked fingers up to his lips and lick each one clean.

Waylon swore he felt Eddie’s dick twitch in him.

“You taste marvellous, My Love. A little bit of me, mostly you. I can’t wait to taste you proper,” Eddie purred before he bucked his hips and Waylon moaned at the rising heat building in his belly once more.  “Ladies first,” Eddie grinned and Waylon turned his head, burrowing his face into Eddie’s neck as he wrapped his arms around him, clinging as Eddie fucked his cunt. Waylon moaned soft, rubbing his cheek against a bit of hard flesh when he felt, and heard, Eddie grunt before coming inside of him.

“Ah, ah, I’m sorry, Darling. It has been a while. But I think you can take it all.” Eddie nuzzled Waylon’s forehead.

Waylon sighed and drew in a deep breath, his heart skipping a beat as that familiar heat surged through him. Eddie mimicked him and he felt the man harden inside of him once again. Waylon lifted his head and Eddie met his lips, their tongues flicking and teasing against one another as Eddie moved them and Waylon found himself flat on his back with Eddie between his legs, fucking him steadily.

“This-this will be a wedding night to remember,” Eddie panted.

“Shut-shut up and kiss me again,” Waylon demanded, tugging on the open shirt.

“Happy wife, happy life.” Eddie caught Waylon’s lips again.

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter at https://twitter.com/skybloodfox


End file.
